Volatile Times
by magic727
Summary: Set between 72 and 73 when Jay hasn't woken up at all. Tim's mind starts acting up and he can't stop what he's thinking. (Hints at Jam but more of a BROTP)


-Look at me, what have I become  
-I am lost I was once a gentleman  
-But the thief came out in my London town  
-So I must leave you now  
-But I will remember the ups and the downs

Its late at night. How late? Tim couldn't tell. It was late enough that outside was complete darkness and the hotel parking lot was silent and still.

Tims sitting on the edge of his bed looking over at Jay, hoping he'll wake up soon. He doesn't know what else to do at this point. He's done nothing but worry about Jay. He has no clue when Jay will wake up nor does he know how Jay will be affected by what's happened. More than likely he's going to have something wrong.

This is how it all started for Tim. The hillucinations, the coughing, the seizures, and its all because of that thing, that monster. Jay might turn out just like him and Tim is no where near being a good role model.

Tim starts coughing and quickly takes his medication. The last thing he needs is turning into the other guy while Jay is under. The thought of the other guy coming out only causes his stress to heighten. Being that he's down to his last bottle of pills, he might have to leave Jay here to go get more. Hell, they're almost out of food, too.

These thoughts rattle through Tims head and he can't stop himself from pacing the hotel room. He's stressing and he needs to smoke but he doesn't want to be out of the room in case Jay wakes up.

Tim tries to calm down by sitting back on the bed and eating a pack of crackers. He concentrates on the crunchiness but soon enough his mind starts up again.

He's thinking of what could happen to Jay while the other guy is out. He just might kill Jay, or worse take him back to that monster. Is he even working for the monster? Is he just a psychological mishap in Tims mind? What is it?

-Goodbye my friends  
-Goodbye to the money  
-Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny

Tim's chewing comes to a stop as he runs out of crackers but his mind keeps going. What would life be like if he just ran away? Left all of this as far behind as he could. He could keep getting those prescription refills and keep the monster away from him. He hasn't seen the other guy for a while either. Maybe its possible…..

-I just want to turn the lights on  
-in these volatile times

Tim absolutely loathes his life. He hates how hectic and uncontroling it can easily get. He'd give anything for a new one, a restart, a different story. A life where he wouldn't be scared of waking up the next day in the middle of the woods or some shack and spending hours trying to find his way back.

-Look at me in the apocalypse  
-My European guilt, expecting instant fix  
-I imagine all the brutal services  
-Of ancient infidels  
-Of all the wounded and the crying witches

But what about Jay? He can't just leave him. Maybe he could take Jay with him. After all Jays done to help Alex out. And even if he hasn't been on his better side for most of it, he's wanted to help Tim, too. Even though he's going to get hurt and he knows it, Jay wants to help and get this over with. How could Tim even think about leaving him? His only friend that understands, although, he doesn't like that Jay has to go through this. He was probably an actually normal, college student with actual goals and thanks to Alex, its all gone.

-I drove through countries like a marching funeral  
-In the search of fools and utopias  
-Along the lonely roads with all the empty human souls  
-Filling their heavy hearts  
-With slum religion and Coca-Cola

There's no way Tim could live a "normal" life after what he's seen and what he knows. There's no way he could actually walk down a street knowing that the strangers surrounding him won't ever know of what's lurking in the shadows, the nightmares that haunt his mind, or any of the pain and suffering he's gone through. Normalcy would be perfect for him. All these people don't know how much they take for granted. He's tried living a normal life. He was doing fine, he was getting better but it didn't take long for his past to catch up to him. After finally teaming up with Jay, he knew there was no way of getting out of this. He either had to fix it or die trying. There is no, and never will be, a normal life for Tim.

He's drawn from his daily gloomfest and back to the hotel room. Back against the head board, legs straight out, and his hands fidgeting, Tim glances at the window to see that its still dark. He sighs and gets up to throw away his trash. He hears quick movements against fabric and he turns around. The sheets are moving and there are panicked gasps.

Jay's finally awake.


End file.
